Bristled
by iheartgod175
Summary: Very few things in the world can set Sheriff Callie on the warpath. And that's a good thing for everyone involved. Established Callie/Peck. Rated T for themes.


**A/N:** Another cross-post from Wattpad! Yippee! :)

I'm still working on chapter 7 of YGMA, but here, have another one-shot.

This story...well, I don't really want to tell you what the story is going to be about, because that would ruin the surprise. I will say that it introduces a new OC, and that Toby has a more active role. Oh, and this one also has a T rating since we get a little more suggestive undertones here. Nothing happens, mind you, but the cues are there.

Anyway, please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **This story alone is why I don't own Sheriff Callie's Wild West.

* * *

**Bristled**

"Aw, Peck, are ya sure that you can't my plus one at Farmer Stinky's party?"

"Er, well, I'm flattered, Camilla, but-"

"It wouldn't be as fun without ya~."

Callie felt every nerve in her tail twitch at that.

Peck's nervous response only made it worse. "Eheh, well...I-I'd love to, Camilla, but I'm kinda busy..."

Once again, her tail twitched impatiently at this.

To any outsider coming into Ella's saloon, it looked like she was getting restless from drinking two vanilla milkshakes in a row. In reality, she was intently listening to Peck and Camilla's conversation, trying not to draw attention to herself.

And trying very hard to not drag Peck away in front of everyone in the room...or, alternatively, slap Camilla in the face.

She almost went through with the second option when she heard Camilla say, "Oh, come on, Peck! It ain't like you have anythin' better to do..."

Her right eye twitched this time, and she took a long gulp of her warming milkshake to keep herself under wraps._ Nothin' better to do, huh? He refused three times. Give it a rest already._

Callie didn't have a problem with Peck being popular with the girls in this town (most of the time, anyway). After all, most of them respected their relationship and a few had stepped aside. Esmeralda had already done that, as did Priscilla (albeit begrudgingly, as she learned from Farmer Stinky later).

However, some people just couldn't leave Peck alone. Or in Camilla's case, wouldn't leave him alone. Camilla was a young, pretty coyote hailing from North Carolina, setting out to make a better life for herself after her parents died. She'd set her eyes on Peck ever since she'd first come to town, and was determined to be his woman, even though Peck had turned her down. Even after Callie and Peck had announced their courtship to the town (because rumors had run rampant thanks to Abigail, of course), she still pursued him, only now when she thought Callie wasn't watching.

The thing was, she knew all about it, thanks to Priscilla and Ella keeping an eye on things. Although she'd tried to be polite about it before, she was quickly losing patience. If repeated unwanted flirting was a crime, she'd arrest Camilla in a heartbeat.

Toby, who was finishing his fudge sundae, turned to see the scene behind him. Camilla was talking to Peck in the corner of the saloon. Peck was trying to end the conversation as politely he could, but his body language screamed for help.

Noticing Peck's discomfort, and the glower on Callie's face, Toby leaned over to whisper, "You know, Sheriff Callie, I can get 'im for ya."

She finished her milkshake in one hard gulp, and turned to look at Toby. The cactus almost wilted from the glower she gave him. "Don't worry. I'll handle this," she said, pushing the glass aside and turning around.

The fur on her arms and tail rose upon seeing the scene in front of her. Camilla was getting into Peck's personal space, and the woodpecker, who was sweating bullets, was trying to back away, only to bump into Dirty Dan, who was eating with his younger brother. The root beer he was drinking spilled over his food and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Dirty Dan grumbled.

Peck tried to apologize, but Camilla turned his face back to hers, an action that made every feather on his body stand up in alarm. She was so close, her snout was touching his beak.

"Aw, come on," she purred. "I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind."

Peck gulped loudly, pulling at his neckerchief uneasily as he met her gaze. "U-Uh, well, truth is, Camilla, I-"

Callie jumped down from the stool, announcing her entrance with a hard clack of her boots. The place briefly went silent as she marched over to them. Peck stared at her in surprise and fear, while Camilla's eyes had gone wide and the color started to drain from her face.

Turning to face Camilla, she said, "Truth is, I _would_ mind."

In the second it took Camilla to open her mouth, Callie had seized Peck by his wing and dragged him out the door. It slammed shut behind them.

The tension was so thick, one could choke on it. Toby watched them leave, then pulled out some gold coins for their milkshakes and handed it to Ella. "You can keep the change, Ella," he said, before jumping down from his stool and hurrying after the pair.

When he got outside, he saw Peck and Callie standing on the office porch. The bristled fur told him all he needed to know. And even Peck looked slightly cowed, as he was standing a few feet apart from the sheriff, worry on his face.

Toby gulped. _Yikes! Camilla must've really made her mad!_ He crept behind a barrel next to the general store, trying to hear some of the conversation.

"...please don't get mad at me, Callie," Peck was saying. He would've called her by her nickname, but he'd learned a long time ago to never do that when she's mad. "I-I didn't want to be near her any more than you wanted me by her!"

"It's not you I'm mad at, Peck. It's her. She knows we're courtin', but she flirts with you when she thinks my back's turned," she muttered. "I swear, if I wasn't the sheriff of this town, I'd give her what for."

"W-Well, let's be glad that you are the sheriff of this town," Peck answered nervously, and Toby mentally agreed. "We don't need no fightin' an' jealousy 'round here after all, 'specially over me!"

She sighed. "I'm just tired of her flirtin' with you, especially in a sneaky way like that. And what she said about me not mindin'..."

"I can't blame ya. I wouldn't be keen on some feller flirtin' with you," he said, starting to visibly relax as Callie calmed down. Toby let out a small sigh of his own.

"...well, it's over and done now," she replied. "But I won't let her off easy if she does it again."

"Well, now that everythin's over an' done with, ya wanna head back to the saloon?"

"No, not really. Reckon it's not a good idea to have me an' Camilla in the same room," Callie said.

"You got a point," he said. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," she replied, and Toby could hear a mischievous tone in her voice. He only hoped that Callie didn't have anything too devious in mind. "Now, come on. Let's head inside."

"That's the best idea I've heard all night!" Peck replied, and for the first time all evening, he sounded at ease.

Callie chuckled, and then led him inside by the hand.

_Well, that's my cue to leave,_ Toby thought. _But first..._

He peered out from behind the barrel, and caught Peck's glance as he went in the office. He sent a small thumbs up to the woodpecker, complete with a mouthed, "Have fun!"

Peck tried to say something, but that was when Callie called for him. He managed quickly returned the thumbs up with his left hand, and then closed the door, darkening the street once more.

And with a small chuckle, Toby turned and headed home.

**The End**

* * *

_**I did clean up a few things from the original version on Wattpad, namely a few dialogue tags and such. And yeah, I'll leave the ending to your imaginations. Just know that Toby is in favor of it ^^**_

_**For some reason, I'm good at creating characters that are supposed to be hated right off the bat. I wonder why that is? Camilla might appear in a few other one-shots down the road, but only if I feel like creating any relationship drama. Hopefully, the next few Callie/Peck one-shots I write will be cute and fluffy. **_

_**And though I usually write from Peck's perspective in a lot of my stories, Callie was pretty fun to write here, even though I did have her as the jealous girlfriend type. I'm challenging myself to write more of her as I go on writing my Callie/Peck fics; it'd get boring having Peck take the spotlight all the time, and it takes two to make a relationship work after all. **_

_**I don't have a lot to say here, other than look out for my other projects soon!**_

_**God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
